San Marinoball
San Marinoball is a small European country. He is surrounded by Italy, so he has no sea and only one neighbor. He is third smallest country of Europe.While he countinues in the search of his loved sea he also wants a good football team, why? Because his team is the worst team ever. He only has one good player and semi-god called Andy Selva. His objectives of his life are many and very hard to reach for a small countryball like him: 1) Have a decent football team 2) Build an empire 3) Win a world cup 4) Get Sea Origins of San Marino San Marinoball, the world's fifth-smallest state, claims to be the world's oldest surviving republic. According to tradition, San Marino was founded in 301 AD when a Christian stonemason named Marinus the Dalmatian, later venerated as Saint Marinus, emigrated in 297 AD from the Dalmatian island of Rab, then a Roman colony, when the emperor Diocletian issued a decree calling for the reconstruction of the city walls of Rimini which had been destroyed by Liburnian pirates. Finding persecution of his Christian beliefs, Marinus hid on the peak of Mount Titano (the highest of San Marinoball's seven hills) and founded a small community following Christian beliefs. The owner of the land, Felicissima, a sympathetic lady of Rimini, bequeathed it to the small Christian community of mountain dwellers, recommending to them to remain always united. It is certain that the region has been inhabited since prehistoric times, although evidence of the existence of a community on Mount Titano dates back only to the Middle Ages. That evidence comes from a monk named Eugippio, who reports in several documents going back to 511 that another monk lived here. In memory of the stonecutter, the land was renamed "Land of San Marino", and was finally changed to its present-day name, "Republic of San Marino". Later papers from the 9th century report a well organized, open and proud community: the writings report that the bishop ruled this territory. In the Lombard age, San Marino was a fief of the dukes of Spoleto, but the free comune dates to the tenth century. The original government structure was composed of a self-governed assembly known as the Arengo, which consisted of the heads of each family (as in the original Roman Senate, the Patres). In 1243, the positions of Captains Regent (Capitani Reggenti) were established to be the joint heads of state. The state's earliest statutes date back to 1263. The Holy See confirmed the independence of San Marino in 1631. San Marino has had a long standing of neutrality, preceding that of Switzerland by several centuries. Personality San Marinoball is a very friendly countryball but also he can get angry with others. He isn't good at sports and also SanMarinoball wants to have again his F1 GP. Apart from sea he wants more land and military power. Is sometimes portrayed as a potentially evil ball and wants to join Nordic. Population- 33.000 people Paper boat As we said before San Marinoball sometimes has a little paper boat anyway, he never used it. This paper boat has no meaning its only somethign used to express SanMarinoball's wish of getting sea. Family SanMarinoball is the oldest country that is still alive so he has a big family. Father: SPQR Brothers: Italyball, Portugalball, Vaticanball, Monacoball, Andorraball, Liechtensteinball, and Luxembourgball Nephews: Argentinaball , Uruguayball, Peruball, Chileball, Boliviaball, Brazilball, venezuelaball, Colombiaball, Mexicoball, Eritreaball. Most important sons: The provinces of San Marinoball and Serravalleball. Far relatives: Mendozaball, Rio de Janeiroball, and Croatiaball. Friends San Marinoball, as a peaceful country it has lot of friends but the most important are Italyball, Vaticanball, Croatiaball, American Samoaball, Argentinaball, and many other small countries and Italian regions. Enemies The republic hasn't got any important enemy but it has as friendly rival the territory of Gibraltarball because they are both not so good at football. Also another friendly rival is the italian region of Emilia-Romagna because it doesn't allow the country to get sea. He also has a rivalry with Liechtensteinball, because they cannot decide who is the best microstate. External Links * Facebook page Gallery SanMarinoBall.png|User:ScrewMcGru's San Marinoball Tumblr mtawclypc31szo7eyo1 1280.png tiny old man.png 28bw7iw2298x.png SanMarino&Nauru.png Italy cannot into Eyes.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png 3MXobUk.png SanMarinoInternetComic1.png|San Marino can't into sea SkFYVXe.png TYCRAOn.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 84wEmWH.png Reddit legitprivilege Often imitated never duplicated.png es:San Marinoball it:San Marinoball pl:San Marinoball Fr:San Marinoball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Microstates Category:No War Category:Catholic Category:Neutral Category:Modern Countryball Category:Euro € Category:San Marino Category:Italian speaking countryball Category:City-state Category:Christian Category:Enclave Category:Cross Category:Landlocked Category:Christian Lovers Category:Uncolonized